South Koreaball
Republic of Koreaball (South Koreaball) |nativename = 대한민국 大韓民國 Daehanminguk |image = South_Korea.png |caption = 대한민국 만세! |reality = ���� Republic of Korea ���� |government = Provisional Government of the Republic of Korea(1919-1948) First Republic(1948–1960) Second Republic(1960–1961) 5.16 Military Rebellion Third Republic (1963–1972) Fourth Republic (1972–1981) 12.12 Military Rebellion Fifth Republic (1981–1987) Sixth Republic (1987–present) |capital = Seoul Special Cityball and Sejongball |military = ROK Armed Forcesball |personality = Rich, beautiful, dramatic |language = Korean |religion = Atheism Christianity ( Protestantism & Catholicism) Buddhism ( Korean)|friends = Anyone who help me in the korean war My hero ❤️ UKball Franceball Polandball Canadaball Tringapore Malaysiaball Hong Kongball Macauball Ethiopiaball Germanyball NATOball Australiaball New Zealandball South Africaball Botswanaball (He hates my brother) Israelcube Philippinesball Chinaball (Sometimes) Numa Russiaball (Neutral) Albaniaball Kosovoball Vietnamball Thailandball Indonesiaball Frenemy BFF |enemies = Evil twin Japanball Commie#1 Commie#2 |founded = 15 August 1948 |onlypredecessor = People's Republic of Koreaball |predicon = People's Republic of Korea |likes = Capitalism, K-pop, Starcraft, dramas, fashion, cosmetics, medical care, cellphones, richness, Gangnam Style, Spam, Legue of Legends, Paul Barbato (GeographyNow), Soccer, Baseball, pc gaming, Anime,Gwanghwamun candlelight protest, military, THAAD deployment |hates = Communism, 가짜 핵무기, war and those Japanball 일본 people, and sometimes Chinaball 중국 people, Chinese fishing in the my sea, Filipino killers, Homosex activity, Fans |intospace = Yes (KARI) |status = Moon Jae In is our new President! |notes = Hates her brother. Likes innovation. |food = Kimchi, rice, Bibimbap, tteok, tteokbokki, Instant noodle soup(Ramyun), bulgogi, doenjang, chicken broth soup, hotteok, eomuk, gyeran-ppang, gimbap, dakgangjeong, budae jjigae, Matdongsan, gochujang, bungeoppang, jjajang sauce, bokkeumbap, galbi, live octopus |bork = KKK (ㅋㅋㅋ) (no racist), Oppa Oppa (강남스타일), bbali bbali(빨리빨리), Kimchi Kimchi (김치 김치) |gender = Both (Male or Female) |type = Koreanic }} South Koreaball is a sovereign countryball in East Asia, constituting the southern part of the Korean Peninsula. She likes to call herself just Koreaball or ROKball despite North Koreaball sayings he is the true Korea. It shared clay borders with North Koreaball, her sworn enemy brother to the north. South Koreaball loves called K-Pop, her pop music. She is also known as one of the richest countryballs in Asia. In 1994, South Korea into Developed Country. So into OECD (Organization for Economic Co-operation and Development). South Korea is one of the members of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Other balls think South Korea is dangerous, but her brother only talking, talking and talking bad words. South Korea's safety is 1st in the world, and Internet speed is 1st, too. South Koreaball enjoys modern and decent lifestyle, and lives with Jejuball, who is considered to be the most clean and natural island in the world. The recent rise of Hallyu (K-Pop, Korean dramas, Korean culture) has made South Koreaball an extremely popular countryball, and earning tons of money from exporting its culture. K-Pop and K-Drama is also very famous, and is considered to rival even those of USAball's pop industry. In Polandball, South Koreaball's speech sometimes has "R"s and "L"s swapped to make fun at how all Asians supposedly speak. Although in reality Koreans and Chinese can pronounce these words just fine as they have both "R"s and "L"s in their languages, unlike the Japanese, which does have this issue of mixing up the two letters. But because the mighty all-knowing USAballs think all Asians are the same, so South Koreaball's speech sometimes has "R"s and "L"s swapped as well although its a solely Japanese issue. South Koreaball hates communism for obvious reasons, but also being ganged up by three communist countries during the Korean War. So much that she has banned communist parties throughout the country and has made a military song called "The Torch of the Annihilation of Communism (멸공의 횃불)". This makes USAball very proud of her. History(역사): Koreaball's history started at around 80,000 BC, and in BC 2333, made the first kingdom, called Gojoseon. Later on, it divided into four countries, called Goguryeo, Silla, Baekje, and Gaya. Gaya, which was inbetween Silla and Baekje, later fell, and the three kingdoms constantly fought each other. Silla eventually conquered the rest, and made Unified Silla. However, this did not last long and Unified Silla turned into Goryeo. Goryeo was very indulged in Buddhism, and made many temples. This was the age when many Buddhist temples and infrastructures were made. However, unfortunately, Genghis Khan invaded Goryeo and destroyed most of the flourishing culture. Much of the temple still remains destroyed or gone after the Mongolians burnt them down. Goryeo was on the verge of becoming completely Mongolian Empire, until Joseon was made. Just before Joseon was made, the Mongolian Empire fell and disappeared. Joseon had the most flourishing dynasty of all, and it built massive lavish buildings and treasures. Joseon also liked the current Chinese dynasty Ming Dynasty, and sent many treasures and missionaries to China. In 1592, a huge Japanese invasion landed on Korea (임진왜란). When things were gone and there was no hope, an Admiral called Lee Sun Shin (이순신) pushed the huge 330 Japanese ships back to Japan with only 12 ships of his own. Lee Sun Shin is still considered as a national hero even today in South Koreaball. Later, Joseon was invaded by Qing China, because Joseon refused to help Qing Dynasty, but instead helped the dying Ming Dynasty. Joseon managed to push them back again, and had some peaceful ages, but had to pay tributes to the Qing. Later, in 1910, Imperial Japan invaded Korea with new weapons and completely obliterated Korea. They colonized Koreaball for 35 years (1910~1945) and raped and tortured and massacred many Koreans. They even used them for human experiments and for cannon fodder and forced labour. South Koreaball and her brother North Koreaball were born in 1917 and they headed the 1st independence movement in 1919 and later they lead the Korean Liberation Army during WW2 Some Japanese still deny this history, and that is why South Korean-Japanese relationships are not very good. Korea was liberated in 1945, South Koreaball's mother was dying from Japanball's rape. South Koreaball became good friends with USAball, and was taught capitalism, in contrast to Soviet ball being friends with her brother and teaching him communism. Korean Empireball could not stand her rape from Japanball, and could also not be alive anymore. Because of this, she died peacefully. and North Koreaball face each other during the Korean War.]]In 1950, her brother invaded her clay, but USAball and his NATOball friends helped her, until Chinaball came onto North Koreaball's side. An armistice was signed in 1953, but the border between their homes is still heavily armed. In 1988, North Koreaball boycott her Olympic Games in Seoul. They marched under a united Korean flag in 2000 though, giving it hope that her brother might be cured and his life turned around. Together with enemy Japanball, South Koreaball had the 2002 World Cup. In 2015, South Korea had 2015 Gwangju Universiade and planning to have the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang and December 9 2016, The 18th president impeachment was be passed. and March 10, 2017, Park Geun-hye was removed from office as President of South Korea (just like how Dilma Rousseff was removed in early 2016), currently in prison. South Koreaball now spends her days doing K-Pop, and (sometimes) cosmetic surgery. She also does stuff on her phone alot. Samsung, LG, Daewoo, Hyundai, KIA, Ssangyong, and Doosan is one of the main companies famous in the world, and Samsung especially is currently covering the electronical market. South Koreaball made miraculous development in the 20th century, and still continues to make rapid growth (about 3.4% a year). It is predicted that South Koreaball may become richer and more powerful than Japanball in about 5~8 years. South Koreaball also ranks as the most innovative country (by Bloomberg), and is currently sharing the crown with Japanball as one of the most advanced countryball in Asia and the world. At the May 9, 2017, they elected a new president named Moon Jae-in. Now South Korea has a new president. 's military.]] How to draw(그리는 방법): 1. Draw a circle. 2. Draw a circle center Taiji. (Tai line right high left low) The top is red, the bottom is blue like the pepsi thing. 3. Draw these black trigramms (clockwise, from up-left): ☰, ☵, ☲, and ☷(Three, Five, Four, Six) Family(가족): * Gojoseonball - ancestor * Jinball (Korea) - ancestor * Gorguryeoball - ancestor * Baekjeball - ancestor * Gayaball - ancestor * Sillaball - ancestor * United Sillaball - ancestor * Goryeoball - First great-grandfather. * Joseonball - Second great-grandfather. He made Hangul (Korean letter) which is most Scientific. Rocket launcher, too. And hate's my brother's son. * Korean Empireball - Mother. she became Japanese Koreaball after Empire of Japanball made her his colony.Cut in half after WW2 and created me and my brother. I still miss her sometimes. Rest In Peace mother. * People's Republic of Koreaball - Uncle. Only 1 year... Anyway he likes Communism but Kind. He even looks like me. * North Koreaball - Used to be a good brother, now is evil. REMOVE! * United Koreaball - Future me (soon.....when my evil brother is dead.) State(지역): * Seoulball - Son and Capital city. He is globally known. * Incheonball - Second Son and have 2nd best national airport, Incheon Airport. * Busanball - Daughter, she has nice beach and Department store. * Daejeonball - Third son and Sejong city! * Ulsanball - 2nd Daughter and nice beach, too. Next to Busanball * Daeguball- 3rd Daughter and really, really hottest in my mom. * Gwangjuball - Asia's Democracy Sanctuary. Pray for 5.18 democracy movement. * Dokdoball- Clean, Rich area. Is of not Japan. *ROK Armed Forcesball - South Koreaball's military, ROK Armed Forcesball protects her from evil worst Korea menace (AKA my evil brother) Relationships: Friends(친구): * USAball - My hero ❤️, Taught me capitalism. Helps keeping North Korea in check. Helped me big time in Korean war. We love each other. (I'll be with you until I die) * UKball - Father of my hero. Sent second most troops in Korean War. EPL. BBC * Germanyball - Role Model. Learned his constitutional laws when writing our own. * Turkeyball - Distant cousin rooting from Altaic ancestors. Brother country. * Philippinesball - Both hate communism. good vacation place to relax and learn english. He's good at speaking english. ( but he nosebleeds a lot ) But too much drugs and illegals. We never forget battle of Yultong in Korean war. * Vietnamball - ROK army participated in Vietnamese war. Tied economically. Strong country and only going to get stronger. 90% friendly people. * Canadaball - Good friend. Likes hockey and marijuana. Helped us in Korean war. Blue jays !!! * Netherlandsball - Tallest people in the world. Top notch architecture. Helped us in Korean war. * Tringapore - Fought in Korean War. Beautiful city with strict laws. * Malaysiaball - Drinking not allowed. Beautiful country with many islands * Indonesiaball - Believes in Allah. they like military and we like it too * Thailandball - Awesome destination for vacation. friendly people * Australiaball - We don't like hunting whales. beautiful beach and also helped us in Korean war * Israelcube - Surrounded by enemies. High tech and advanced military. We liked your talmud * Hong Kongball - Former British colony. Awesome action movies. Doesn't like mainland China * Taiwanball - Good friend with Zhapan. Taiwan not get along with China. hates me for some reason * Polandball - Similar history as us TT and strong. Super cute girls. * Indiaball - Land of dancing and some engineers. They like Samsung. Go Buddhism !!! * South Africaball - Helped us in Korean war. NEVER FORGET !!! * Franceball - Pursue liberal equality. Good friend of Zhapan. Bashed us for eating dogs. FASHION * Mongoliaball - We share some blood due to invasion in history. (Genghis Khan) * Kazakhstan - Why do you look like me? * Mexicoball - Latin music & passionate people. Sabor a Mi ~~ * Brazilball - South America but speaks Portuguese. Impeachment brother * Chilleball - Truly amazing fruits are grown here. * Saudi Arabiaball - Good friend with USAball. Helped him with desalination plants. * Iranball - Values science. Now he is back into religion. Helped North Korea build nukes and missiles USAball doesn't like him. Tehran road in Seoul / Seoul road in Tehran. * Bulgariaball - He and Japan are best friends. Neutral(중립): * Chinaball - Invaded and pushed us back to 38th parallel. Best friend of North Korea. Hard to trust. Now we trade but banned K-pop and grocery marts for installing THAAD. Hard to trust. * Syriaball - He likes Fake Korea. * Russiaball - He invaded me when he was Soviet Union. Communism didn't work out. * Japanball (sometimes) - Cool Anime(hentai), cute girls, high standard of living. But you must and will recognize mother's death! Enemies(적): * North Koreaball - Death to Kim Jung-Un. A day will come... HEAD ON SPIKE!!!!! * Empire of Japanball - Invaded Us. * Sovietball - YOU AGREED INVADE ME! MY EVIL BROTHER TRIED TO KILLING ME! REMOVE! 1991 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!! Quotes(인용문): *"Aigo!!"(아이고!!) - Argg!! *"Hwayting!"(화이팅) - Fighting! (used as a phrase to boost things up) *"Manse!"(만세) - To boost morale, in conjunction with "Korea" ("daehanmingug manse") it equals "God bless America" or "Vive la France". Means 'Myriad of Years'. However it is commonly translated as"Hooray!" *"Annyeonghaseyo"(안녕하세요) - Hello *"Myeolgong!"(멸공!) - Annihilate communism! *"kkkkk"(ㅋㅋㅋㅋ) Used instead of "lol (Laugh of Laugh)" *"S######!!"(##!! or ##!!) - same word a"kurwa" and "f###". (I'm sorry about to you say inappropriate words) *"Jgatne!!"(#같네!) - D### it (I'm sorry about to you say inappropriate words) *"Gwiyomi"(귀요미) - Cutie (same to Kawaii) *"Palgangyee"(빨갱이) - Calling North Koreaball (or any commie) in the lowest way Gallery(사진첩): I miss you.png Capture the flag.jpeg 大韓民國 Republic of Korea 대한민국.png Unification_isn't_for_all_(HAPPY_GERMAN_UNITY_DAY!).png Those_were_the_days_by_tringapore-d7m5cq2.png B7RPul6.png V9JwjWw.png Koreas.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Unification_isn't_for_all_(HAPPY_GERMAN_UNITY_DAY!).png 12246594 1111093522241624 251863899523918082 n.jpg|Four Asian Tigers South_and_North_1945-2014.png Korea & Poland pepsi.png Natural Order Ruined.png SouthKoreaMap.png SIKYe5N.png The iMurica!!.gif 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Korea_Army.png North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png Coffee 커피 가비차 珈琲茶.png 맥주Beer.png Retarded Korea.jpg|Korea? What happened to you? ABfRm4M.png 0RSm19f.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Recognized.png South Koreaball province map.jpg|this is the Polandball province map of South Koreaball. Daejeonball wantings love.jpeg|South Koreaball hanging out with Seoulball Korea's History|This image shows most of Korea's historical countryballs. South Koreaball next to Unified Koreaball Korea & Daejeon STRONK.png CFhuQJb.png Europe and East Asia.png Germany Playing Starcraft.png Tea Time.png|I also want to kill Clay, and Clay now also want to drink tea with Japanball 190487 615007138526883 66576032 n.png Timeline of Korea.png Korea.gif China and Korea play a game.png North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png South Korea-Wiki-wordmark.png Jinball (Korea).png United States Army Military Government in Korea 공.png Kawaii South Korea.png G3lhIR1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Sele_Polandball.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Tumblr nm4dfahQgE1szo7eyo1 1280.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Images of South Koreaball's subdivisions: Korea & Daejeon STRONK.png Korea Army.png Reunification korea.jpg The Southern Korea.png Correct and Wrong drawings of Daejeonball.jpeg Ansan 공.png Coffee 커피 가비차 珈琲茶.png 부산.png Dongnaeball.png Daejeonball wantings love.jpeg Seoul ball.png Unified Korea.png Korea's History Daily Routine in Asia.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png CAWxBxM.png Dokdoball.png Hell.png Jeollabuk-do 공.png Cheongju 공.png Ulsan 공.png 충북공.png 경기 공.png Korean War.png The Phone Maniac.png Fly boy, fly.png Jochiwon 공.png South Koreaball province map.jpg Bg0skeX.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Sd06SiH.png N3nWRMn.png ToiletLand.jpg 파이시스올.png S6ukqVN.png Vo0XLbD.png SUFEkwg.png VoNkUek.png 6월 항쟁 1.png 5ePeOCz.png JHqrPLJ.png Links: *Facebook page *South Korea at Wikipedia es:Corea del Surball it:Corea del Sudball ko:대한민국공 pl:South Koreaball pt:Coreia do Sulball ru:Южная Корея bs:Sjeverna Korejaball Category:Countryballs Category:Countryballs of Asia Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Mongoloid Category:South Koreaball Category:Korea Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Korean Speaking Countryballs Category:Ching Chong Category:Sushi Removers Category:Sushi removers Category:Kawaii Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Nazi Remover Category:G20 Category:Anti-Communism Category:Homosex Removers Category:Buddhist Category:Buddhism Category:Rice Category:OECD Members Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Tea Category:Olympic Host Category:Rich Category:World Cup Host Category:Buddhistball Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Buddhist Lover Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anime Category:Basketball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Very High HDI Category:THAAD Lovers Category:USA lover Category:Pro Israel Category:USA allies Category:Poor to Rich Category:Four Asian Tigers Category:Four Asian Dragons